


Butterfly Kisses

by SeeMeInTheShadows



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeMeInTheShadows/pseuds/SeeMeInTheShadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odd may have had all the time in the world, but they only had a return to the past and all the space in between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly Kisses

**_143_ **

That's how many attacks Sissi had found out (either by spying or being told) about Lyoko.

That is more times then any other person put together. She's on the wire- almost in their group but not quite- and she's always following them and she's stubborn and closed-minded and those all make for a very dangerous combination.

More often then not, she doesn't believe them.

But each time they tell her, she accepts it a little more readily.

_**5.5 Months** _

That's how long Odd thinks he's been in love with her.

It starts off slowly at first (it really does), teases, flirts, the occasional raised eyebrow and hidden smile.

Then one day, they're together and they're kissing and everything seems perfect.

**_½ Month_ **

Is how long they've been apart.

Sissi's always known the group has had a secret, but never known the extent. She corners Odd one day and pulls her hand back as he tries to sneak his on top of it.

"I don't know what you do," she said, "when you sneak off or leave early or pretend to be sick, but whatever it is, I know it's big. And I don't think this can work if we're keeping big secrets."

They both cried.

**_Today._ **

Their would be six months anniversary. He invites her out to dinner, she pretends to be busy but he knows better, so she reluctantly comes.

"What is this?" she asked. "Are you trying to win me back?"

He shakes his head and gives her a rose. She stiffly takes it and lays it on the ground next to her chair, never once losing eye contact with him.

"I'm here to apologize."

She raises her eyebrow, but it's not the slightly cocky, slightly flirtatious way that he loves. It's a question and a demand.

"You're right, I am keeping secrets. But not anymore."

He leans in and tells her about Lyoko.

And for the first time, she doesn't even hesitate in her response. It's a simple  _"It all makes sense now."_

He takes her to watch the sunset, and just as it does, they kiss a bright white washes over the two.

_**0** _

The amount of times after that they tell Sissi about Lyoko.

The amount of memory Sissi has of that night.

The amount of dates Odd and Sissi go on later.

Sissi was on the wire of being in Lyoko, and she was one more revelation away from always remembering it.

But while Cinderella had until midnight and then happily ever after, Odd only had until a return to the past and all the space in between.


End file.
